Benutzer Diskussion:Klap Trap
Hi, MarioWiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Buu Huu. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussion) 10:48, 8. Nov. 2010 Artikel Hallo Ich sehe, dass su einige Artikel verfasst. Das ist sehr gut für unser Wiki, wir brauchen viele Artikel. Schau dir nocheinmal den Artikel Koopador an, den du erstellt hast und ich ausgebessert habe. Folgende Punkte sind wichtig: *Wenn keine Bilder zur Verfügung stehen, füge nicht die Kategorie, sondern ganz oben ein. *Du musst auch andere Begriffe wie Mario, Lohgard etc. verlinken, indem du sie in zwei eckige Klammern setzt (Begriff), dabei musst du beachten, dass Spiele kursiv gestellt werden. *Wenn Informationen fehlen, füge ein , dabei beachte, dass du Bild und Info in eine Vorlage setzen kannst ( ). Bei den Sonderzeichen unten siehst du die Artikel-Bausteine. Nutze sie, aber nur die, die deinem Artikel entsprechen. Sonst habe ich nichts an deinen Artikeln zu bemängeln, die Rechtschreibung ist super und auch der Inhalt sehr gut. Mach weiter so! Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Lob So, ich muss jetzt mal ein Lob an dich verteilen. Du schreibst wirklich gute Artikel mit nicht viel, aber einigem Inhalt, das wichtigste ist aber dabei. Wenn wir mehr solche Autroen wie dich hätten, wäre das MarioWiki schon viel größer als jetzt. Weiter so! Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Jo, da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Daumen hoch! :-) Ich bin froh, dass mit dir endlich wieder jemand dabei ist, der gut schreiben kann. Das ist nämlich gar nicht so häufig hier. Danke und frohe Ostern! Stefan86 20:41, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Es ist erstaunlich, wenn man von gleich drei Benutzern gelobt wird, also fühl ruhig gut ;). Nun zum Lob: Ich schließe mich Alex und Stefan an und füge noch hinzu, dass ich viel auf dich setze und muss dir sagen, dass du seit Langem der erste vielversprechende neue Benutzer bist. Bei deinem schon so früh aufgezeigtem Engagement und bislang nicht einem Regelverstoß wirst du es leicht haben, dich in unseren engen Community-Kreis einzufinden ;). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Eines noch: Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne an uns stellen! Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Re: Fragen 1. Nein, sind sie nicht. 2. Ja, sie sind dort die am öftesten anzutreffenden Gegner.( Kritter, DK 64) 3. Nein, Tiny Kong hat keinen Freund. 4. Meinst du vom Kampf gegen ihn her? In Donkey Kong 64 dauert der Kampf gegen ihn jedenfalls, von all seinen Kämpfen, am längsten. 5. Außer im Remake, Diddy Kong Racing DS, nicht. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Schwestern. (Omle T. und Racle T. ) 2. Wesentlich mehr, unter anderem in den Spielen DK: King of Swing und DK: Jungle Climber. 3. Chained Kongs gehören der selben Spezies wie DK und alle anderen Kongs an, nämlich Kong. Ein Chained Kong ist ja kein Charakter. 4. Ja. 5. Nein. 6. Nicht direkt, ein höher gestellter Shy Guy ist jedoch General Guy. Übrigens werden diese Fragen nur beantwortet, da sie dir für die Artikelerstellung und -bearbeitung helfen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. 1. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 17:10, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Diese Fragen beantworte ich dir auch gerne, stelle mir ruhig weitere Fragen :). 1. Weiß gefärbte Dino-Rhinos, die sich im Kristallpalast aus Paper Mario aufhalten. Sie beschützen den Palast vor Eindringlingen und sollten ursprünglich im Spiel bekämpft werden, jedoch lies man dies aus, sodass die Albino Dinos keine Gegner wurden. 2. Nein. 3. Nein. 4. Außer den auf Gemälden abgebildeten Buu Huus aus Paper Mario, keine weiteren. Beantworte ich auch gerne: Mega-Kamek ist nicht mit irgendeinem bekannten Magikoopa verwandt. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Hi, Kumpel. Hier sind die Antworten: 1. Nur die beiden. 2. Eine Kreuzung aus Gumba und Bumerang-Bruder. 3. Nur die beiden, Chancellor ist übrigens die englische Bezeichnung wir müssten hier die deutsche Verwendet haben. 4. Gastgeber eines Quiz' aus Paper Mario. 5. Verheiratet. Waluigi & Yoshi 17:02, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, hier die nächsten Antworten. Ich mag es, wenn mir Fragen gestellt werden, da ich dadurch mein Wissen zeigen und erweitern kann^^. 1. Ja und zwar "Bohnenmensch". 2. In Toad Town im Abteil in den der Eingang zum Pilz-Palast, das Postamt und der Eingang zu den Blütenfeldern liegt. 3. Roboter, also geschlechtslos, jedoch auf männliches Verhalten programmiert. 4. In Rüstungen steckende Koopas die der Koopa-Truppe angehören und in Super Mario RPG auftauchen. 5. In DKC, DKL und DK64, sie heißen auf deutsch übrigens Biber. 6. Bowser, der sich zum Kampf gegen Luigi und Mario verkleidete, er ist in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga vertreten. Waluigi & Yoshi 19:21, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hier sind die nächsten Antworten ;): 1. Krumple (DKC3), Kasplat (DK64) 2. Ja, ein Mensch. 3. Ansonsten nur noch Gumbetty. 4. Nein. 5. 16. Reznors in Super Mario World 6. Mit keinem. Waluigi & Yoshi 19:11, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Mario Party Advance. 2. Schatten-Koopas tragen ebenfalls blaue Panzer. 3. Die Pinguine aus PM sind Unter-Spezien der anderen Pinguine, sie heißen Prall-Pingus. 4. Beide gehören der Spezies Stern an. 5. Nein. 6. Nein. 7. Freundinnen von Jojola, einem Boss aus M&L. 8. Sie hatten dort ihr Debüt. 9. Nein, das tut er nicht, genau so wenig wie in DKC2. Waluigi & Yoshi 20:45, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Ein Schneemonster, das in einer der drei Cartoon -Serien der Mario-Serie auftaucht. 2. Alle bisher bekannten schon. 3. Nein. 4. Ein kremling der im Remake von DKC3 auftaucht.Kerozene 5. Nein. 6. In MSF und MSCF ist ein Kritter als Torwart zum Teil spielbar. 7. Nein, die Koopa-Brüder sind jedoch alte Freunde von Kent C. Koopa. 8. Mutant-Tyranha und Schnaufula sind männlich, sie gelten als Herrscher ihrer Arten (Piranha-Pflanzen und Schniffis).Waluigi & Yoshi 17:58, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Die Einwohner von Buu Huus Villa und der Windigen Schlucht. 2. In DK: Jungle Climber und DK: King of Swing. 3. Nein. 4. Nein. 5. Ein Kamek der in Little Toad Town aus M&L lebt. Seine Kleidung gleicht der der Weißmagierin. 6. Von Spiel zu Spiel variiert das Erscheinungsbild doch stets. Seine Statur und die üblichen Merkmale blieben natürlich gleich. Waluigi & Yoshi 10:35, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Zahllose weitere, meist unbenannte oder namentlich erwähnte Koopas. 2. Davon habe ich noch nie gehört, woher hast du diese Information? 3. Im Vorgänger, Mario Superstar Baseball, ist dies auch möglich. 4. Ein Gegner aus WL2 der Spezies Affe. 5. Ein Charakter, der Spezies Koopa. Waluigi & Yoshi 16:48, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Du brauchst deine Fragen nach kurzer Zeit nicht gleich unterstreichen um mich daran zu erinnern. Ich denke schon daran, habe aber noch eine Menge anderes hier im Wiki zu tun! 1. Tetris Attack. 2. Ja. 3. Nein, beide gehören der Spezies Dupligeist an. 4. Nein. 5. Es hat nur einen Auftritt, und zwar in SMRPG. 6. Gegner aus SMRPG, erstgenannter ein Gumba, zweitgenannter ein Bob-omb. Waluigi & Yoshi 16:11, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Ein Komponist aus SMRPG. 2. Der Finsterstern gehört zur Spezies "Stern". Waluigi & Yoshi 16:40, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Tropen-Fuzzys auf Lavalava-Eiland, Gelbe Magikoopas in den Blütenfeldern und dem Kristallpalast und Graue Magikoopas im Kristallpalast. 2. Ja. 3. Diese sind nicht offiziell, sondern einigen Anspielungen entnommen. 4. Nein, dafür gibt es aber Waffen, "Rüstungen" und Accessoires. 5. Wario Land: Super Mario land 3. 6. Nein. 7. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 19:51, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins - Keins 2. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 11:52, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Das Item schützt Mario vor Schaden, Mario selber kann aber nicht angreifen, während er die Kappe trägt. 2. Nein 3. Vermutlich Knochentrocken, da dieser die Entwickler-Bestzeit innehat. 4. Nein 5. Nein Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 1. Paper Mario. 2. Nach Bsiegen von Pokeys. 3. Nein. 4. Nirgends. 5. *Ultra-Gelee **Nach Besiegen von Susel Wusels. **Beim Quiz, das mit Peach bestrritten werden muss. **Am Eingang zum Lavalava-Berg (Hinter einem Baum). **Im Baum in der Nähe von Lilie (Die Blüte auf dem Wasser). **In der Nähe der Albino-Dino-Statuen (Durch Watts Fähigkeit sichtbar). **Außerhalb von Bowsers Festung (Nach dem zweiten Bowser-Tor). *Ultra-Pilz **Nach Besiegen von Susel Wusels. **Über dem Raum in dem Kolorados Zelt (Staubtrockene Wüste) liegt, schlage einen Block 100-mal. **Übernachte im Toad-Haus von Bibber-City. **Auf dem Bibber-Berg (Durch Watts Fähigkeit sichtbar). **In Bowsers Festung (Genauer weis ich es leider nicht). **Außerhalb von Peachs Schloss. Waluigi & Yoshi 12:25, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 1. Nein. 2. *Dörrobst **Voltopilz: Donnerzorn **Eiskartoffel: Leckeres Mahl **Trockenpasta: Leckeres Mahl **Pilz: Voltopilz **Ultra-Pilz: Voltopilz **Super-Pilz: Voltopilz **Lebens-Pilz: Voltopilz *Zitrone **Allein: Saures Tonic **Honig-Sirup: Saures Tonic **Backmischung: Zitrus-Pop **Honigmelone: Spezial-Shake **Ultra-Gelee: Spezial-Shake **Limette: Super-Soda **Apfel: Super-Soda **Ahorn-Sirup: Super-Soda **Koopa-Blatt: Super-Soda **Rote Beere: Super-Soda **Blaue Beere: Super-Soda **Gelbe Beere: Super-Soda *Limette: **Allein: Saures Tonic **Honig-Sirup: Saures Tonic **Backmischung: Limetten-Pop **Honigmelone: Spezial-Shake **Ultra-Gelee: Spezial-Shake **Zitrone: Super-Soda **Apfel: Super-Soda **Ahorn-Sirup: Super-Soda **Koopa-Blatt: Super-Soda **Rote Beere: Super-Soda **Blaue Beere: Super-Soda **Gelbe Beere: Super-Soda *Stinkwurz: **Ei: Hartes Ei **Wasnblatt: Schwirrschwarr **Spezial-Shake: Vitaminbombe **Backmischung: Crazy Cookie 3. Ja. 4. Nein. 5. Nicht direkt. 6. In anderen Ländern leben weitere Mitgleider dieser Familie, es gibt mehrere Merlons, mehrere Merlees etc. 7. Leider nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 21:08, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. In den Büschen vor Buu Huus Villa. Wasnblatt 2. 50 (Durch Anlegen von Orden 65) 3. Eine gute Taktik ist, Marios Angriffskraft mit Watt und mehrmals mit ++-Sprung zu erhöhen und dann mit Power-Hüpfer anzugreifen. 4. Peach muss sie im Laufe ihres Abenteuers in eine Kiste legen, die sich in einem Raum im Schloss befindet. Mario kann die Gegenstände dann bei der Kiste in Merlows Haus abholen. 5. Staubhammer, Trockenpasta, Staubhammer, Trockenpilz. 6. Leider nein. 7. *Dupligeist: 15 *Kammy Koopa: Keine (Nach 4 Schlägen K.O.) *Jr. Troopa im letzten Kampf: 60 *Knochen-Käfer: 8 Waluigi & Yoshi 09:19, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Leider nein. 2. Geno, Finsterstern, Baby-Luma, Polari, Lubba, Glitzerstern, Milennium-Stern, Z-Stern. 3. 5 BP. 4. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 14:58, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Nein. 2. Von der Muskelkraft her? Beide gleich. 3. Bowser. 4. Ganz normale Lakitus. 5. Nein. 6. In den Nintendo Adventure Books (Comic-Serie). 7. Nein. 8. Der Sieg über Kammy Koopa ist vorprogrammiert, denn Twink setzt jede Runde dieselbe Attacke ein, die von Mal zu Mal stärker wird, es ist also kein richtiger Kampf. 9. Toads.(Dehydra) 10. Sie sind halt Clubbas und gehören keiner anderen Spezies an. 11. Nein. 12. Nein. Waluigi & Yoshi 09:26, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Deine Fragen werden immer schwieriger^^. 1. Außer Donkey Kong, keiner. 2. Chained Kong. ( stärker als Guerilla) 3. Nein. 4. Dieselbe Spezies, "Malakoopa" ist nur eine Fehlübersetzung des Namens Parakoopa. 5. Freunde von Wario die für WarioWare, Inc. arbeiten. 6. Ich würde sagen: Gleichwertig. 7. Nie gehört, kannst du erläutern, von woher du diesen Namen hast? 8. Nein, dies ist ohne System generiert. 9. Ich weis leider nicht, tut mir leid. 10. Ein Li'l Boo ist kleiner als ein normaler Buu Huu. Waluigi & Yoshi 14:50, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Ein Gegner aus M&L, diese Lakitus sind im Bohnenland zu finden. 2. Das Alter wurde offiziell bekanntgegeben. Waluigi & Yoshi 13:35, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. K. Lumsy, bei Weitem. Größter Kremling 2. Dort wo der Pilz-Palast seinen Platz hatte. Muff T. 3. Nein. 4. Ich würde sagen die Hohen Sterne, da sie es geschafft haben Mario am sterben zu hindern. 5. Unbekannt. 6. Mega-Kamek. Waluigi & Yoshi 07:48, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Im rechten Teil der Stadt ist er mittlere der drei ansprechbaren Buu Huus. 2. Orang-Utan. 3. Wahrscheinlich. 4. Bink (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), Cactus King, Ghastly King, Kong Fu, Dread Kong, Ninja Kong, Sumo Kong, Karate Kong (Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat), Eddie (Donkey Kongs Abenteuer). Waluigi & Yoshi 16:54, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Kumpel. Entschuldige bitte die späte Antwort. Ein Hinweis noch: Denke daran oben an deine Artikel Bausteine wie einzufügen. Wenn zum Beispiel deinem Artikel Bilder fehlen, dann fügst du oben an den Artikel an. Die Kategorie "Fehlende Bilder" wird dann automatisch eingebunden, du brauchst sie dann also nicht extra noch unten bei den Kategorien aufführen. 1. Bazuka, Klasp, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kopter, Krimp, Krumple, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Re-Koil, Skidda und TNT-Knocka. 2. Großer Klap Trap, Kaboom, Kasplat, Klap Trap, Klobber, Klump, Kosha, Krash, Kritter, Laken-Kritter, Skello-Kritter, Krusha, Pilz-Kritter und Kroboter. 3. Nein, nur einer. Waluigi & Yoshi 09:36, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 1. Nein. 2. *Cranky beschreibt ihn als entfernten Verwandten. *Donkeys Kumpel. *Candy ist Donkeys Freundinn und Lanky ist entfernt mit Donkey verwandt. *Funky ist Donkeys Kumpel, Candy ist seine Freundinn. *Funky ist Donkeys Kumpel, Dixie ist die Freundinn von Diddy, seinem besten Freund, Tiny ist Dixies Schwester. *Dixie ist die Freundinn von Diddy, Donkeys besten Freund, Tiny ist Dixies Schwester, Lanky ist entfernt mit Donkey und dem Rest verwandt. *Candy ist Donkeys Freundinn, Dixie ist die Freundinn von Diddy, Tiny Dixies Schwester. *Kiddy und Chunky sind die Cousins von Dixie und Tiny, Funky ist ein Kumpel von Donkey. *Kiddy und Chunky sind die Cousins von Dixie und Tiny, Candy ist Donkeys Freundinn. *Kiddy und Chunky sind die Cousins von Dixie und Tiny, Diddy ist Donkeys bester Freund. *Beste Freunde. *Kiddy und Chunky sind die Cousins von Dixie, der Freundinn von Donkeys bestem Freund. *Dixie ist die Freundinn von Diddy, Donkeys bestem Freund, Tiny ist Dixies Schwester. *Über Swanky ist nichts bekannt, was die Verwandschaft zu den anderen angeht, er ist einfach mit ihnen befreundet. 3. Nein, dieser Fisch heißt "Nibbla". Waluigi & Yoshi 14:49, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) 1. MIPS, gelb. 2. Es handelt sich um dieselbe Spezies, Mondhasen halten sich jedoch in der Herbstwald-Galaxie auf. 3. Fryguy, Clawgrip. 4. Nein. 5. *Donkey Kong Country-Serie: Big Klaptrap, Kasplat, Kosha, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Shroom Kritter, Toy Kritter *Donkey Kong Land-Serie: Big Klaptrap, Kasplat, Kosha, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Shroom Kritter, Toy Kritter *Donkey Kong 64: Bazuka, Big Klaptrap, Kaboing, Kaboom, Kackle, Kannon, Kasplat, Klampon, Klank, Klaptrap, Klasp, Klinger, Kloak, Klobber, Klomp, Klump, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kopter, Kosha, Krash, Krimp, Kritter, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Krochead, Krook, Krossbones, Krumple, Kruncha, Krusha, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Kutlass, Re-Koil, Rockkroc, Skidda, TNT Knocka *Donkey Konga-Serie: Bazuka, Kaboing, Kaboom, Kackle, Kannon, Klampon, Klank, Klasp, Klinger, Kloak, Klobber, Klomp, Klump, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kopter, Krimp, Krochead, Krook, Krumple, Kruncha, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Kutlass, Re-Koil, Rockkroc, Shroom Kritter, Skidda, TNT Knocka, Toy Kritter *Diddy Kong Racing: Bazuka, Big Klaptrap, Kaboing, Kaboom, Kackle, Kannon, Kasplat, Klampon, Klank, Klaptrap, Klasp, Klinger, Kloak, Klobber, Klomp, Klump, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kosha, Krash, Krimp, Kritter, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Krochead, Krook, Krossbones, Krumple, Kruncha, Krusha, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Kutlass, Re-Koil, Rockkroc, Shroom Kritter, Skidda, TNT Knocka, Toy Kritter *Donkey Kong Jet Race: Bazuka, Big Klaptrap, Kaboing, Kaboom, Kackle, Kannon, Kasplat, Klampon, Klank, Klaptrap, Klasp, Klinger, Kloak, Klobber, Klomp, Klump, Knocka, Kobble, Koin, Koindozer, Kopter, Kosha, Krash, Krimp, Kritter, Kritter-in-a-Sheet, Krochead, Krook, Krossbones, Krumple, Kruncha, Krusha, Kuchuka, Kuff 'n' Klout, Kutlass, Re-Koil, Rockkroc, Shroom Kritter, Skidda, TNT Knocka, Toy Kritter Waluigi & Yoshi 17:36, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) 1. Die Hohen Sterne und die Sternengeister müssten älter sein, auch die tausenden Buu Huus und die anderen Geister könnten schon länger "Leben". 2. *King K. Rool: Donkey Kong *Kritter: Donkey Kong *Tiny Kong: Donkey Kong *Dixie Kong: Donkey Kong *Funky Kong: Donkey Kong *Baby Donkey Kong: Kein Team *Blooper: Kein Team 3. Nicht offiziell bekannt. 4. *Hotel Mario: Morton, Roy, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, Wendy, Iggy. *Yoshis Safari: Lemmy, Ludwig, Wendy, Larry, Morton, Iggy, Roy. Waluigi & Yoshi 18:10, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gut, vielen Dank, dass du dies akzeptiert hast. Nun werde ich deine Fragen beantworten. 1. Niemand, er gehört zu Donkey Kongs Team. 2. Ich würde sagen die Königin der Finsternis. 3. Gewöhnliche Affen aus dem Spiel Donkey Kong für den GB, die Affen aus Wario Land 2, die Schim-Pengs und ihre Unter-Spezien aus der Yoshi-Serie, der Yeti aus Donkey Kongs Abenteuer, Bink aus M&L, Guerilla und Chained Kong aus SMRPG, Minky aus DKC3, Monas Affe aus der WarioWare-Serie, Numchuck aus WWT, Hurley aus DKJR, Helfer-Affen aus DKJB und die Bosse aus DKJB. 4. Dies ist unbekannt. 5. Elite-Soldaten in Bowsers Koopa-Truppe. 6. Lava-Piranha herrscht über die Piranha-Pflanzen des Lavalava-Bergs, alle anderen sind keine wirklichen Herrscher. 7. Ja, genau. Waluigi & Yoshi 08:20, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) 1. Ja, in SMRPG. 2. *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Bislang noch nicht. *3150 Rennen. 3. Mukumuku. 4. Nein. 5. *Donkey Kong Country: Donkey Kong Country 2 *Donkey Kong Land: Donkey Kong Land 2 *Donkey Kong Country 2: Donkey Kong Country 3 6. Das hast du falsch verstanden, damit war gemeint, dass einige nicht alle Buu Huus bereits älter als Cortez sind, dass nach wie vor welche "geboren" werden war mir bewusst. Waluigi & Yoshi 19:13, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Re:... Hey, Kollege. Sag mal, hast du 'n Rad ab mich so anschreiben? Ich befinde mich inmitten meiner Abschlussprüfungen, muss schier unendlichen weiteren schulischen Aktivitäten nachgehen, kümmere mich aktuell um das MarioWiki in speziellem Thema, habe zahlreiche weitere Aufgaben zu erledigen und diverse weitere Themen zu vollrichten, also stell dich mal schön hinten an. Natürlich gebe ich dir der Aussage Recht, dass ich wirklich lang nicht mehr geantwortet habe, jedoch ist auch folgendes zu sagen, um es noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen: Ich beantworte deine Fragen aus reiner Freundlichkeit und nicht weil ich dazu verpflichtet bin, du verstehst? Bevor ich deine Fragen nun beantworte, will ich erstmal sicherstellen, dass du dies hier zur Kenntnis genommen hast. Waluigi & Yoshi.